WIW WrestleMania 5
WrestleMania V will be the 5th annual WrestleMania efed professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Incorporated Wrestling, which will be held on April 7, 2013 at WIW Asylum in Helena, Montana. It is expected to bring about 90,000 fans to WIW Asylum. On January 27, 2013 Kevin McAlmond won the 2013 Royal Rumble match for the second time, to earn a WIW Championship or World Heavyweight Championship at the pay per view. Background WrestleMania 5 will feature internet professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WIW's television programs. Wrestlers portray heels or faces as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 27, 2013, Kevin McAlmond won the 2013 Royal Rumble match, making him a two-time Rumble winner. In doing so, he earned a WIW Championship or World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania V. Three nights after on the January 30 edition of Dynasty, he announced that he will challenge the reigning WIW Champion. At the Diabolical Structure event on February 17, 2013, Kyle Johnson successfully defended the WIW Championship against Kevin Hunter. Three nights after on Dynasty, Hunter would challenge McAlmond for his spot in the main event, only to be interrupted by the returning Matt Borske who would also challenge McAlmond for his spot at WrestleMania, McAlmond accepted both challenges making the match a Triple threat match with the winner facing Johnson at Wrestlemania. McAlmond won the match on February 27, setting up for a McAlmond versus Johnson match for the WIW Championship. Also at Diabolical Structure, World Heavyweight Champion Brent Huntley successfully retained his championship against Derek Reintjes. returning superstars Jacob Vulk, Chris Gomez, and Taylor McCorrmack earned spots in the six-man Elimination Chamber match, along with Jesse Dern, Dustin Simpson, and Kevin Orton to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Vulk won the event, and will challenge Huntley for the title at WrestleMania. On the March 6 episode of Dynasty, which celebrated "Old School Dynasty", The Undertaker made his return to WIW by opening up the show, signaling any challenger to face him and try to end his undefeated WrestleMania streak at the event. Kevin Hunter, Kevin Orton, Derek Reintjes, and Martin McAlmond all declared they wanted to face The Undertaker, prompting Dynasty's Co-General Manager Glennda McAlmond to set a Fatal Four-Way match among the four later that night. CM Punk would go on to win the match by pinning Orton, earning him the match against The Undertaker. A short week after winning the chance to face Undertaker on the March 16 episode Turbo, Hunter interrupted The Undertaker's return speech telling Undertaker he was going to end his streak and career, Hunter was interrupted by Borske who challenged him to a one on one match with the winner facing Undertaker at WrestleMania. That night, Borske defeated Hunter to take Hunter's spot at WrestleMania against Undertaker On the March 20 episode of Dynasty, The Undertaker came to the ring to tell Borske that if he did not return his property Borske would suffer the worse beating of his life at WrestleMania, but was interrupted by Borske on the TitanTron, who further boasted about being the one to "snap the streak" while nonchalantly tossing the urn in the air. On the March 16 episode of Turbo, The Shield challenged Kevin Orton and Martin McAlmond to a six-man tag team match at WrestleMania 5. Orton and Martin McAlmond accepted, then recruited Chris LeGreca as their third man. Later that night, The Shield interfered in LeGreca's match with Taylor McCorrmack and delivered a triple powerbomb to LeGreca before he was given three Tough Shit Slams by McCorrmack. The following Wednesday on Dynasty, Glennda McAlmond pulled LeGreca from the six-man tag team match and put him in a singles match with McCorrmack. After winning a match on the March 20 episode of Dynasty, Martin McAlmond and Kevin Orton were about to be assaulted by The Shield, but then Derek Reintjes - who had also been brutalized by The Shield - stepped into the ring, causing The Shield to retreat, and on Turbo that week, Martin McAlmond, Kevin Orton and Derek Reintjes were teamed together by Lynn Lehr to test their teamwork in a six-man tag match against 3 Man Band, in which they were victorious. Following the match, The Shield came to the ring to confront the victors before retreating once again. Also on the March 20 episode of Dynasty, Zack Nuss won a match against Junior Remeriz with outside help from Brandon Martin. This caused The (NEW) New Age Outlaws, who both had been attacked by Brandon during past matches with Nuss, to challenge them at WrestleMania. Nuss's girlfriend (on screen), Tia George, said they would accept the match only if (NEW) New Age Outlaws No put their WIW Tag Team Championship on the line, to which they agreed. After being attacked by Rob Truax during his match with Borske on Turbo, Kevin Hunter returned a few weeks after, brawling with a returning Rob Truax, who was about to attack Michael Pasma for a second time. During the brawl, Truax's head was busted open and required 18 stitches. The following week on Raw, Hunter set out a challenge to Truax at WrestleMania. On the March 13 episode of Dynasty, after Truax attacked Hunter's former D-Generation X members, the New Age Outlaws, Truax's manager, Paul Dickens, said that Truax would accept Hunter's challenge, but they would get to add the stipulations and would reveal them after Hunter signed the contract. Hunter accepted the conditions, after which Dickens revealed that the bout would be No Holds Barred and that if Hunter loses, he must retire from WIW. A minor rivalry between Chris Gomez and returning superstar with a new gimmick Brian Tobol developed prior to Wrestlemania. Tobol made numerous appearances throughout the WIW, but he never compteted in matches because announcers and other superstars repeatedly mispronounced his name or did not say it with the right kind of "feel" he liked. The feud with Gomez began on the March 23 showing Turbo when Gomez made fun of Tobol's name. This caused Tobol to interfere with Gomez's match with Jacob Vulk (and assault him after), and he again attacked Gomez on the March 27 showing of Dynasty after Gomez's win against Zack Nuss and after Gomez was attacked earlier by Brandon Martin. This caused Gomez to ask Glennda McAlmond to set up a match between him and Tobol at WrestleMania. Another rivalry that escalated was between Alec Berglind and International Champion Paul Rinehart. Berglind and Rinehart had been trading jabs back and forth about which of them was the better actor. After winning a triple threat match against Berglind and Chris Gomez on the March 20 showing of Dynasty, Rinehart continued the feud with Berglind after he shoved him during a house show on March 20, which caused Berglind to retaliate. On the March 27 showing of Dynasty, Berglind won against Rinehart in a non-title match via submission, thus earning him a championship match against Rinehart and a chance for his second International Championship. Match Preview Event ; ; *Alec Berglind defeated Paul Rinehart © to win the WIW International Championship *The Shield (Michael Fonger, Grant Clark, and Quay Painter) defeated Martin McAlmond, Kevin Orton and Derek Reintjes *Taylor McCorrmack defeated Chris LeGreca *Team Hell Assassins (Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern) © defeated Zack Nuss and Brandon Martin (w/ Tia George) to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship *Brian Tobol defeated Chris Gomez *Brent Huntley © (w/ Ricardo Remeriz) defeated Jacob Vulk (w/ Mike Vulk) for the World Heavyweight Championship *The Undertaker defeated Matt Borske (w/ Paul Dickens) *Kevin Hunter (w/ Sam Simkins) defeated Rob Truax (w/ Paul Dickens) in a No Holds Barred match :*If Hunter losses he must retire from WIW. *Kevin McAlmond defeated Kyle Johnson © for the WIW Championship Also see *WIW WrestleMania References External links